Short Circuit (Daft Punk Slash One Shot)
by Jazz Phoenix
Summary: When Guy-Man begins to malfunction, Thomas begins to worry for him. (I've been listening to them for years but never bothered to write about them. My first Daft Punk fanfic!)


Short Circuit

Thomas had noticed it immediately. Guy wasn't functioning properly. At first Thomas had brushed it off when Guy had began to jumble his words together and his sentences came out in a blended mess during one of their interviews. He had almost sounded like a broken record, and Thomas had just assumed that it could have been a minor error or a default within his speech programmer. After awhile, Guy had silenced himself and Thomas had to answer all of the questions that the interviewer had for the famous robots. Before getting into the car that had come to pick them up, Thomas turned to his smaller robot friend and questioned him, his lower frequency voice ringing out and catching Guy's attention. "Are you alright?"

Guy's head turned to stare at him, nothing truly registering to the robot or what his friend had said to him. The lights upon Guy's head had grown dim and he turned away from him. Thomas' visor had lit up with question marks going across his LED screen. Guy never truly acted this way... Sure, the other robot was a lot less talkative than Thomas, but he would always confide in him if he truly needed to. Thomas didn't realize that there was something truly wrong going on within Guy and the robot was merely unresponsive. He couldn't understand what Thomas had said to him.

Once at the home they shared, Guy had retreated to his room quickly, ignoring Thomas. He shut the door and locked it then quickly shed off his jacket and shirt. He ran his golden hands along his gold plated chest, searching for the small button that opened the small door within his abdomen. Once finding it, it clicked and popped open. His body didn't seem to calculate the damage within him, so he couldn't place what was wrong. He reached into his body, finding a misplaced wire. He had tried to reach in deeper, but it was difficult. He had quickly changed out the damaged wire and closed the plate upon his stomach. There was a knocking at the door and Guy quickly got dressed again and opened the door.

Thomas stood there, head tilting to the side as he gazed at his friend. Question marks had flashed across his visor once more and Guy responded with a large smiley emoticon that stretched entirely across his helmet. Thomas' helmet had flashed the word "Smile" in big red letters, which had oddly given Guy the feeling of comfort. He knew that he couldn't feel, but when he was around Thomas, he could honestly say otherwise.

The second time Thomas had noticed something was wrong was during a recording session. They were close to finishing a song when Guy had begun to tremble, messing up a few beats and throwing off the entire song. Thomas looked over to him and was going to ask what the problem was until he had seen his friend looking as though he was short circuiting. Thomas began to panic, forgetting about the song and moving over to Guy. Exclamation points were blinking rapidly across his visor as he shouted out, "Guy? Guy?!"

The colorful lights upon Guy's helmet were flashing, flickering on and off, or looking as if they were glitiching. Thomas could hear the sound of whirring and knew that the cooling fans within his body were working overdrive. Thomas tried to calm him, beginning to take off his friend's jacket and shirt, searching for the small button upon his abdomen. He found it, pressing it quickly. The door swung open and smoke had filtered out of Guy's stomach. Thomas could see a few of his wires sparking a bit, and Thomas reached in to fix several of them. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but he was trying to keep Guy alive. After connecting a few of the wires within their supposedly correct places, he noticed Guy's helmet began to flash again.

"1000111010010001110011111010010010110 ERROR."

Thomas began to panic even more, feeling his own cooling fan spinning a bit faster within him. He pulled his friend against his chest, searching for the sleep button upon his back and pressed it, making everything slow down almost to a stop. Guy's helmet had read, "SLEEP MODE. Zzz..."

Thomas began to work on Guy's tangled wires again, wondering how they had gotten so bad. Guy was rather warm as well, so after fixing up all of the disheveled wires, he kept Guy within sleep mode. He stared at the Z's slowly dancing across his large LED screen. He knew that there were ellipses upon his own screen as he sat there next to his sleeping friend. He wasn't sure what was going on with Guy, but it was scaring him to no end. He could feel the cooling fan within his own body slowing down, running at a steady pace to keep him cool.

He stood, picking up his friend and carrying him to his room. Once there, he placed him upon the bed but turned him onto his stomach. He switched off sleep mode, turning his friend back on, then turning him to lay on his back again. He waited for Guy to start back up, and once the rainbow lights began to dance across the sides of his helmet, he knew he was waking up. The screen lit up, looking as if it were loading and Thomas stood there patiently.

"Th-Thomas?" Guy questioned rather quietly.

"Guy! You are alright?"

"Yes, I am alright. What happened?" Guy asked, still feeling a slight twitch within his body.

"Your body overheated," Thomas answered. Guy looked over at Thomas, feeling guilty for having done so. They were so close to finishing that song and he had blown it.

"I apologize, Thomas. You should rest tonight and I will complete the song," Guy told him, getting up from his bed. Thomas pushed him back down onto the bed.

"No. We always finish our songs together, and that is how it should be. Tonight you will rest. You have overworked yourself and you are not well," Thomas' voice was seemingly laced with concern. Thomas reached into Guy's drawer and found his charger, handing it to the gold and black robot. Guy took his charger from Thomas and the tall, black and silver robot left the room, closing the door behind him. Guy had never thought he'd feel such pain. Emotional pain. It was an odd sensation. He felt like he had let down his one and only friend.

"I am sorry, Thomas," Guy spoke, placing his charger upon his bed and exiting his room after getting dressed. He didn't recall undressing earlier, so he assumed Thomas had done so in order to help fix whatever had gone wrong. Guy slipped past Thomas, who seemed to be in sleep mode. He was placed upon the couch with the television on, but there were Z's running across his visor. Guy had slipped into the recording room and began to work on the song. He truly did mess it up and now he had to fix it. He began to synchronize all of his beats that were off because of his recent episode. He hoped that once he would be finished with the song, Thomas would forgive him. Guy could hear his fan beginning to spin rapidly again and he knew that he was overheating, but he continued to work.

Several hours had passed by and Thomas' visor upon his shining silver helmet had flashed. He woke up and felt a bit drained. He gazed at the time, seeing that it was quite past the time that he had normally went to bed. He needed to charge. Thomas stood, going up the stairs to head to his room. Before heading there, he went to go and check on Guy, making sure that he was alright and he didn't blow a fuse or anything. Once he looked into the room, he noticed immediately that his smaller companion wasn't there. He began searching through the house until he had entered the small studio that they had within their house. The moment he saw Guy, he had a large, blinking, red 'X' upon his LED screen.

He quickly moved over to him, knowing that he needed to charge himself as well. He picked up the smaller robot and made his way back to Guy's room. He had told him to stay up stairs and get some rest, but of course the droid would go against his orders. Guy wasn't working correctly, and if he kept overworking himself the way he was now, he was sure to short circuit again and actually blow a fuse. What would he do then? He couldn't lose Guy. Daft Punk was nonexistent without him. They created music together and he intended on keeping it that way.

Thomas plugged in Guy's charger then pushed it into the back of his head. The red 'X' had stopped blinking, and the screen had went completely blank. He knew Guy was charging then as he could still hear the working parts within him. Thomas went into his room, grabbed his own charger, and returned to Guy's room. He plugged in his charger then put it into the back of his own head and lying down. Before going into sleep mode, he had reached out and took hold of Guy's wrist. He wouldn't allow his friend out of his sight.

When the morning came, Guy's alarm had woken him up precisely at eight in the morning. His vision cleared quickly, allowing him to see his surroundings. Last time he checked, he was within the studio. Guy sat up but felt a slight tug on his arm, looking down to see Thomas' hand enclosed upon his wrist. It was a rather tight grip, and the taller robot wouldn't let go. "Thomas," Guy called, but noticed that the robot was still within sleep mode. Thomas had merely kept the Z's running along his visor screen, but he had definitely heard Guy call out to him.

Guy stared down at Thomas, always admiring the gorgeous silver of his body. It looked as though it was platinum, but had the luster and shine of a diamond. Guy had reached out and ran his golden fingertips along the side of Thomas' helmet. The moment he had done so, Thomas' visor flashed red and Guy quickly removed his hand. "Guy...? You are awake. Do you feel any better?" Thomas questioned as he sat up.

"I am alright, Thomas. Thank you. Did you stay here all night?" Guy asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I must look after you. You are my friend," Thomas answered. Guy could feel himself heating up by that answer, but it was strange to him. He wasn't sure why that was happening to him. He was feeling things that he shouldn't have been feeling. Because of his questions of his own emotions, a large question mark made itself present upon his helmet. Thomas' head gave a tilt, and flashed a question mark as well.

"Are you... Not well?" Thomas asked.

"No, I am well. I just..." Guy began, but stopped. "Nevermind. I apologize for my actions last night."

"No need for apologies, Guy. If you are well, then we can work on more music," Thomas suggested. A smiley emoticon had appeared on Guy's helmet, receiving the same response from Thomas, a large, red "Smile" upon his visor. They both unplugged themselves from their charger, heading toward their small studio.

Over the course of a few days, there wasn't much going on with Guy. Sometimes Thomas would catch Guy spazzing or glitching, then he'd return to normal and pretend like everything was alright. At times, Thomas would see a spark fly from his companion and worry would settle within his circuits, making his fan work harder to cool him. Their first day of touring was approaching, meaning their first concert for the album was very soon. How could Guy perform live if he kept continuing glitch?

As the day grew closer, Thomas tried to come up with a conclusion as to why Guy wasn't functioning very well. At times when Guy was off or on sleep mode, he'd check him, not really finding anything wrong. Was it possible that Guy was just losing life? To the point where he would never be able to function again? Thomas' LED screen blinked with several exclamation points and question marks.

"Guy. Are you sure you wish to participate? We could always cancel the concert," Thomas had said, obviously worried for the other member of Daft Punk. A question mark appeared on Guy's helmet.

"Of course I wish to participate in this concert. This is our music, Thomas."

"As you wish," Thomas said, and they both got dressed into their leather outfits, walking out onto the stage. The humanoids clapped and cheered, and the females would squeal at incredibly high frequencies. They had begun with an old song, Around The World, just to get the crowd pumped. Thomas focused upon the music, but he was terrified that Guy would go through another episode. Guy focused even harder upon the music, not wanting to disappoint his fans, especially not wanting to disappoint Thomas. That was all that was going through Guy's head at the moment. "Just make it through this concert and you will be fine."

They played for at least two hours or longer, Guy being sure not to miss a beat. Thomas was proud of him and exceedingly happy. Perhaps Guy was alright after all. They had given their last song and exited the stage after holding up their hands in a form of a triangle, their fans cheering as loud as possible. They left and their producers and backstage crew had congratulated them on a great, successful first concert of the tour.

Thomas had thanked them, but Guy seemed a little frazzled. He was swaying slightly, trying to keep in stride with his fellow robot. Once within the car, Guy slid inside and Thomas slid in after him. The drive was quiet, Thomas wanting to ask if Guy was alright. Guy had fell over, head falling onto Thomas' shoulder.

"Guy?" Thomas questioned, placing his hand on his chest to steady him, but quickly withdrew it. Guy's temperature was a lot warmer than usual. Thomas told the driver to be quick, rushing to their hotel. He had propped his Daft Punk companion onto his shoulders and was quickly heading to their hotel room. He opened the door, rushing inside and placing Guy onto the bed. The golden droid began to spazz out of control, sparks flying everywhere and smoke beginning to exit his body. The LED lights of his helmet went haywire and a warning began to flash repeatedly, quicker and quicker on his helmet. Guy was shaking as if he were going through an incredibly violent seizure, the sounds of the engine within his body overworking itself as sparks continued to fly, growing bigger and brighter. Smoke began filling the room from the electrical spasms that Guy was going through. Guy's body was beginning to burn through the bed sheets.

Thomas was frightened, never seeing something like this happen before. As a plea for help, Guy had reached out a trembling hand. Thomas took his hand, gripping onto it tightly, then ripping open his jacket and shirt. The tips of his fingers were burning from Guy's heat, staining his silver with black. He opened up Guy's stomach, smoke blinding him for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Thomas said quickly, hitting a red button.

"Emergency shut down," Guy said mechanically, and his body shut down immediately. Guy's smoking body layed there unmovingly. Thomas reached forward, his hand cupping the side of Guy's black and gold helmet. He rested his helmet against Guy's, trying to figure out what he could possibly do. After much thinking, he came to a conclusion.

"I must rebuild you."

And so Thomas began by removing the damaged parts first, which was most of it, then continued on from there. Thomas had discovered that Guy had malfunctioned because he overheated, but it had also caused the rotor to rust and slightly combust. The cooling fan had barely helped the situation. Thomas did the best he could, fixing those parts and rearranging things to how they were supposed to be within Guy's body. It took several hours, but Thomas had managed to do it.

Thomas closed Guy's door upon his abdomen and switched him on. Everything seemed to be running smoothly, but there was one issue. The message upon Guy's screen said nothing but, "10110110 100111011010010..."

And it continued that way. Guy was starting new, meaning he would remember nothing. Thomas grew devastated, leaning forward and pressing his helmet against Guy's once more. It was then that an idea came to mind and Thomas got up immediately, grabbing a wire and connecting it to the back of his helmet, then to the back of Guy's helmet.

Thomas had suddenly felt a powerful surge within his body, a strong electrical current that was pulsating between him and his friend. He could feel all of the memories he had shared with Guy pouring into the robot beneath him. Thomas' silver, cold metal fingers caressed the side of Guy's head and he had felt a warming spark within his chest. It was almost... Pleasurable.

Guy had felt it too, the numbers upon his screen disappearing into the black of his helmet. His body had arched as Thomas' memories had flowed into him, and his body had brushed against Thomas, causing the silver robot to lean forward for that touch again. Every single memory that was going through their minds had caused something to build between them. It was making what they had together exceedingly clear for the both of them. The memories, the feelings, the music... It was like a pulsating rhythm that kept traveling between them, causing the pleasure to increase continuously. Guy had awoken fully, grasping onto Thomas and pulling him even closer. Their bodies entangled together by their limbs and wires. The moment their helmets touched again, the most powerful surge of electric energy had rippled through them, causing them to shudder and hold on even tighter to one another. It had slowly began to fade away, and the robots' bodies had grown limp. Thomas fell next to Guy, and the revived robot gazed at his taller friend.

Thomas looked down at Guy and had seen that a large heart had made itself present upon Guy's helmet. Thomas took Guy's hand and pulled him a bit closer, hearts dancing across his visor as well.

"I know we are not supposed to feel, but with you... There's just something about us, Thomas," Guy had spoke cautiously. Thomas understood because he felt it too.

"There has always been something between us anyway... And I believe that the emotion we are feeling is called love," Thomas explained, hearts still flashing on his LED screen. "I love you, Guy. I believe we were programmed to love each other."

In response, the heart had grown bigger upon Guy's screen as he moved closer to press their head together once more, feeling a small, pleasurable electric shock.

"I love you too, Thomas."

They both cuddled together, refusing to let go and still feeling the slight pulsating rhythm because they were still connected, creating their own beautiful love song.


End file.
